Winner
by Kagamichin
Summary: Tsukishima was a good learner, even though he hasn't won the match.


**Title:** Winner

**Fandom:** Haikyuu!

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** KuroTsuki

**Summary:** Tsukishima was a good learner, even though he hasn't won the match.

**A/N:** Sorry. But not sorry. I can't believe I wrote something! Hope you guys like it. Short but... Yeah maybe I can try writing a continuation? *kicks writer's block away*

(not revised)

* * *

**WINNER**

It was a hard game. Playing with those cats always meant to put their best efforts during the match so they could won. That time wasn't different and even though it was a practicing match the crows were playing as if they were in a real competition. Not only Karazuno, but also Nekoma wanted to win. Everybody was focused, eyes on the ball, spiking as much as possible to score and jumping as high as they could to block the ball.

However, there were two particular players, who weren't just playing to see who was the best and would win, but it was also about pride. Tsukishima had been practicing more than ever, he wanted to show to those cats that he could be the best player of his team. He was more concentrated than ever in the game, his eyes following the ball and blocking it as much as he could. Sometimes his eyes diverted from the ball to the annoying smiley face at the other side of the court. Kuroo knew how to get Tsukishima on his nerves, but the younger one wouldn't let the Nekoma's Captain take his focus away, even though that penetrating gaze was following him everywhere and that irritating grin was wider every time their eyes met.

One last score and the match would be over. One last score and Nekoma would won again.

When finally the ball hit the floor giving the last score to Nekoma, Tsukishima knew that the grinning Nekoma's Captain was going to come and take his prize. Quickly the blond excused himself with his teammates and headed to the changing room, though he didn't go in there. He passed through it, down the hall until he was close to the storage area. It was a bit dark, but he still could see around and he was sure that that place was a mess. He rolled his eyes. It was really alike of Kuroo to choose somewhere like this.

"Tsc! Out of all places to go in, it needed to be in one like this?"

Tsukishima was about to turn around when long and strong arms wrapped around his waist and a soft pair of lips pressed against his neck kissing the skin repeatedly, trailing all the way until those lips were biting and sucking the blond's earlobe.

"You shouldn't complain about the place when you have me right behind you." the deep and low voice reached Tsukishima's ears and it was enough to make him shiver a little bit. He would have replied on the same minute, if Kuroo's hand hadn't grabbed his chin, turned slightly his face and stealing a quick kiss from his lips.

The smirk was back on Kuroo's lips and the intense eyes were again with that fascinating sparkle.

Tsukishima wouldn't let that sly cat had any advantage of him or let him down, so without a second thought Tsukishima's hand grabbed Kuroo's hair, pulling those lips against his own once more. First just a soft touch, but soon his tongue joined, starting to tease Kuroo by tracing his lips.

In less than a second Tsukishima felt Kuroo's arm tighten around him, and his mouth was invaded by a greedy tongue. It was demanding, Kuroo was taking control far more than Tsukishima wished, but he could do something about it. The next opportunity the blond held the other tongue between his teeth and calmly sucked it. His eyes opened in the same second to watch Kuroo's face. Their gazes met and it was with a low moan from the older one that Tsukishima let his tongue go, licking his own lips and giving the Nekoma's Captain the same triumphant smirk that he had on his lips during their match.

"You're a quick learner." Kuroo giggled. "I should teach you new things next time..." he added, still having a smile drawn on his lips.

"As if you had anything to teach to me." the reply was told with disdain but sharp as always, and the challenge was settled.

"Oh ho oh! Is that so? Probably I should take care of your mouth at first."


End file.
